


When least expected

by unicornj2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Gym Sex, M/M, Neighbors, Pizza, Sauna, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornj2/pseuds/unicornj2
Summary: Although Jensen Ackles came from a wealthy family, wanted to gain his own independence and eventually went to college to pursue his dream of being a Physical Therapist, his life gets more interesting when he finds a tall, perfect neighbor standing in the doorway of his apartment.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	When least expected

Jensen was only 24 years old when he graduated from Stanford Physical Therapy. As exemplary as he was as a student, he would never be proud of his father, since he did not want to follow his family line and work in business.

Jensen's passion has always been linked to physical therapy since his grandfather had suffered from a stroke and had lost some movements. Jensen would watch and learn how to take care of his grandfather when he was cramped or to help with exercises when the physiotherapist was not in residence. It was a pleasurable experience and Jensen soon found himself being pulled and tied to her.

He even tried to pursue his grandfather and father's career, but being locked in a room from 7:00 to 19:00 was not what he wanted. His family had always had luxurious living conditions, but Jensen wanted to know what it was like to have the power to buy something he wanted with the money he made, and he wouldn't feel that feeling if he stayed on his father's tab.

He and Alan had never had such a close relationship, his father was always too busy with work to devote time to him, and as an only child he was lonely in that mansion. From time to time he was allowed to come and go from his school friend's house, but he had never had a true friendship with which he could confide anything.

Now 26, he had just been hired by the San Peterson basketball team. And his work routine was hard, much heavier than he had imagined, he could also, a bunch of men all muscled and who didn't care where they fell, or where to bump or not, just wanted Knowing how to stick that damn good thing in the basket, Jensen was never a big sports fan, but that was a good opportunity for him at the moment so he took the job.

This was not a very famous or big-name team, but it had a loyal and beloved crowd. Jensen listened to rumblings through the halls of the arrival of a new player who even new will win several awards and a title of best player of the season. If Jensen cared about this sport he would probably know who they talk about so much, but since he doesn't care he just keeps doing his job rehabilitating these players as soon as possible, after all the tournament will start in less than two weeks.

There are people jumping happily for the new hire and the hope that he will bring a title to the team and there are people not so happy to have their salaries lowered so that the budget could buy the player. Jensen did not blame them he would not want them to withdraw his salary to give someone who is running around with a ball in his hand without any effort while he is here with his hands hurting trying to work miracles.

His day was pretty busy and after the core team sessions he was released to go home. With the money he earned what he gave to buy was a not very spacious but very comfortable apartment and look at his savings. He didn't have to rush back to Dad asking for money to buy what he wanted, no matter how tempted he was to do it. He ordered pizza and went to take a shower while the food did not arrive.

Minutes later he heard a knock on his door and went behind his wallet to pay for the pizza, still with his towel wrapped around his waist he opened the door and found a super tall, hot guy holding his pizza. They stared at each other for a moment, Jensen didn't even need to dry himself anymore since the guy was drying his whole body, it was a lot like a gay porn plot that Jensen watched from time to time, but he would be totally lying if he said that I wouldn't give this guy right there.

The pizza guy had reddish brown hair that fell over his shoulder and Jensen could see dimples in the smile that the brunette gave him now, the bastard knew he was messing with his libido, he must have a mirror at home to have so much self-confidence like that. The guy cleared his throat making Jensen blush with embarrassment at being caught drooling over the dark haired man.

He was not a virgin or anything, had previously been involved with other guys nothing very serious. Sometimes Jensen would go out at night to dance, have fun and come home with him, that is when he wanted to. It was very hard for someone not to want him because we agreed that he was perfect in every detail and he knew it. Jensen looked away from the brunette's face to the pizza he held in his hands, took the money from the pizza and handed it to the guy.

\- Hmmm I think this is a misunderstanding - Jensen did not think he could find that Greek god sexier however was surprised by that hoarse voice. Reasoning, where's such a time?

\- As well? I ordered chicken pizza with catupiry, but if you have another I accept too - Jensen questioned not understanding the confusion, will see this new pizzeria was not good. At least the delivery guy was hot.  
"You have a pepperoni if you want." Jensen swore he had heard a dirty suggestion there between that line. "Just kidding, I don't know what your pizza is really." I didn't even open it.

\- What is expected by the customer right. - Jensen took no more than a few seconds picking up the pizza box and paying the delivery boy however here he is with a towel wrapped around his waist and Apollo in front of him. He wouldn't mind spending hours here just watching each expression pass over the sculptured man's face.

"That's right, you're not my customer, I'm not a delivery boy or whatever." I just came back to give you something I think is yours. That's if your name is Jensen and your apartment is 21. ”The guy said handing him the box and Jensen was still confused by how his pizza had gotten in the wrong place if the information was right on top of the box.

"How did you know where to deliver my pizza, but the delivery man didn't?" - Jensen was thinking that mega strange had even stopped thinking about the brunette lying on the bed.

"I was coming up and the doorman told me he had pizza for you and if I could deliver it." He said the pizza guy just left it downstairs and left. Who knows what today's teens do.

\- Ahhh got it, so thanks. Jensen took the pizza and held out his hand to greet the neighbor he'd never seen there. "You don't want to come in to eat .... the pizza," Jensen added after he saw Harry look mischievously. Not that it didn't make him more smug, it was a sign that he was coveted.

\- Not today kitten, ops neighbor, is next - he blinked and went to the last apartment of the corridor.

After this crazy situation he ate the pizza - and yes it came in the right flavor - and went to bed, unable to fall asleep immediately thinking about the taste of the new neighbor to whom he would give, would give, give as much as the brunette wanted. Jensen was uninhibited and whenever he wanted something or someone he could and sooner or later he would catch the neighbor and the look that the brunette gave him this would not be a very difficult task. He could only sleep after he gave in to the temptation and masturbated thinking how perfect that man's body should be under that shirt, those big strong hands all over his body and those lips sucking bruises on his skin.

It was past his time to go to work, but as the players arrived a little late he didn't even despair. He put on black sweatpants and a white tank top, ruffled his hair so that it didn't look too loose and not too neat. The living room of his house was a mess, not so long ago that Jensen had bought that apartment and since he didn't have much time to tidy things up he sort of let go and just tidying up the essentials, glad the neighbor didn't. entered here yesterday or he would be gone before he even entered the apartment first. Jensen had to fix his life, not that he would do it now. He put the strap of his bag on his shoulder and as he had no time for coffee he just grabbed two apples and left the house. Jensen without breakfast early is no flower to smell, but it was his own fault for not sleeping early. In fact it was that perfect bastard who went through his life yesterday.

Already at San Peterson's training center he passed straight through the people who smiled and said good morning, he was usually not a rude person, but neither was he a morning person. Knowing this Jason - the team's former star who had been hitting on him since he arrived - brought him his favorite coffee, he always did that when he realized that Jensen was in a bad mood, Jensen thanked him, but wouldn't give more than one Thank you to him if he was expecting something else would tire. Jensen knows these players very well who just want to eat someone and then go around talking about their achievements.

More and more players and staff were talking about such a star who would perform today, throw a party to welcome him and invite everyone - including Jensen - of course he would, would not miss a free mouth and open bar. It was after 3:00 pm and the boys had finished their training and physical sessions, Jensen went to the sauna he had there, one of the advantages he had in working for a basketball team is that he would not spend money on gym since the club gym served everyone who worked there. Jensen's favorite part was the sauna, he liked to go to it sometimes and burn some calories without trying so hard. He had a well-defined body and has noticed the looks that some "straight" team give him when he goes to the sauna, so he prefers to go only after the team leaves. Not all players on the team are assholes, Jensen talks a lot with most of them but Jason and Steve who insist on getting on him with every breath he gives.

He went into the sauna without paying much attention to the environment just removed the towel that wrapped around him and lay on his stomach on one of the benches in the room. It didn't take long for him to feel a hand going through his calf, he screamed in fright after all he thought he only had him there, if Jason ran his hand over him he would end his face ... His thoughts were interrupted when he He stood face to face with the abuser and eventually discovered that the person was nothing more than his neighbor. Jensen was speechless at that time, the blood stopped irrigating his brain and now irrigating another place - which was well exposed - he didn't even have time to feel embarrassed as the dark haired man grabbed his waist and pushed him back to the bench.

“Turn around.” The neighbor he didn't even know the name said staring at him, he raised his eyebrow inquiringly and Jensen couldn't miss the opportunity to have that cock inside him so he did as he was asked.

Jensen realized his dream last night of having the big man's hands on his body, he was on his knees on one of the bank's floors - the benches in the room were like bleachers - and his hands on the top seat with Jared with his groin glued to his butt, he was sweating and didn't know if it was the sauna effect or the situation.

The brunet squeezed his hip as he rubbed his erection on his ass, and from what he could tell the guy was fully proportionate considering how tall he is. Jensen whimpered when the brunette stopped touching him turning his head back he stared at the brunette who was smiling naughty at him ... to his ass actually.

"Will you still want the pepperoni?" - asked the brunette laughing and kneeling behind him.

OH MY GOD!!! He wasn't going to do what Jensen thought he was going to do, was he? Jensen got the answer to his question when he felt the big man's tongue in his doorway.

"Holy shit." He felt his body crawl even more when the brunette laughed and that vibration made him even harder. "Do it again." He groaned, but what he received was a bite on one cheek that was followed by a lick and a lick. kiss.

\- Bad boy, how do you ask? "Was that son of a bitch really going to make Jensen beg for his cock?" Jensen was no longer enough moaning there like a porn actress.

"Huhmmm, please, man," Jensen said shortly after realizing the guy was playing with him and wouldn't do that until Jensen asked.

\- Please what? He said as he squeezed Jensen's globes.

\- Lick me again, please.

“Your request is an order.” And in the next few minutes Jensen was taken to the summit just by having his tongue punched in his asshole, he was almost enjoying having his tongue and fingers preparing him. The chill in his belly at the anticipation of what would happen was driving him crazy.

"Fuck me soon, please." He was dripping with sweat and his lips already bleeding from biting them.

\- Wait a minute, I'll be right back - The guy said leaving the room and leaving a desperate and upside-down Jensen waiting to be fucked, Jensen was already starting to think the guy would leave him there in hand when he heard him coming back.

"I thought you were gone," Jensen complained.

\- And miss the hottest part? - He turned to see the brunette putting a condom and pouring some lubricant on Jensen's cock and entrance.

Jensen was so horny that he had not even worried about it, he was about to give ass to a strange guy who had only seen 2 times and did not even care about his health, my god he was very stupid. At least the brunette was considerate of this part, you see he had more self-love than Jensen.

"It's not bad, but I hardly know you better that way," he said after seeing the blond's thoughtful face.

"Oh no problem, thanks for remembering that I was a little down," Jensen admitted.

The brunette slipped two of his fingers inside Jensen while smoothing his own cock, he withdrew the fingers inside and Jensen and held the short hair of the blonde. First he pushed the crown of his cock into Jensen's hole and slowly filled it, stopping when it was already buried deep inside the blonde's hot hole. The neighbor kissed and nibbled his neck and smoothed his hands between his shoulders to comfort him until Jensen got used to the size of that dick - which he didn't think was going to happen anytime soon - but he had a lot of fire to call. for that, and began to move the cock of the brunette who took the hint and left and entered Jensen, slowly going what was driving the blonde crazy, Jensen began to follow the movements of the brunette just to have his movements of the dark only to have his movements stopped by the broad hands of the dark on his waist.

\- Do you want to take this hard? The brunette asked in his ear, licking and nibbling the back of his ear.

"Fuck you, fuck me hard and fast," Jensen asked, and his request was granted. Just as Harry could be affectionate he knew how to fuck and Jensen didn't know him well, but he was interested in knowing more, that was definitely the best sex he ever had.

The guy thrust hard and fast at him and when Jensen was almost on the brink of orgasm he slowed down causing the blonde to grunt and want to dictate the fast pace again taking a sexy laugh from the brunette, who patted his ass and fucks again it faster again.

The brunet was biting his shoulder and thrusting harder inside him and Jensen thanked the heavens that everyone had already left because otherwise they would hear his screams from afar, he could not control anything in his body at that moment, it seems that the brunet knew the body him more than Jensen himself and when one of his hands pinched one of Jensen's nipples and the other wrapped around his dick, he couldn't hold it anymore and came right there in his hand feeling his body getting flaccid after having his balls emptied, she felt the dark one give him a few more thrusts and his weight falling on her.

Jensen did not remember much later, but woke up alone in the sauna and after realizing that it should be late and that people would be almost there to prepare the party he jumped and took the towel to dry realizing that it was already clean, not only him but the benches and the sauna itself. On the side of the towel was a rolled-up paper that Jensen assumed was dark.

“Sorry I left you there, I tried to wake you up, but it was in vain, you were so out of this world and I have an appointment later today, if you want a pizza later today just call this pizza parlor 78968354 JP :)”

Jensen laughed at the note, pizza parlor, knew very well the pizza the brunette wanted to give him. She got ready quickly and left, when she got home she would take a shower to remove all the insanity residues from his body.

Jensen arrived at CT again this time happier, laughing at everyone much more sociable than that morning. A little pain in the butt when walking, but all for a good cause, an excellent and muscular high and sweaty cause.

He had fun and danced with some of his co-workers before the team star arrived and everyone would greet him. The stands were crowded with happy fans and shouting "Jared, Jared Jared" Jensen didn't understand this fixation of people on that guy, he was just a player and not a god or some deity. The guy must have been handsome if he were to take into consideration the shrieks that women gave when he heard his name. Rolling his eyes he sat next to Osric, the team marketer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it was not easy for us to bring this phenomenon of Jared to San Peterson, but we have succeeded and hope it will bring us joy as we are sure you will bring joy to it." It is with great pleasure that I present to you the three-time NBA champion, winner of the last two regional seasons and the youngest player to beat the invincible Lebron James - Jensen's boss and club owner announced the new star and Jensen could understand why All the euphoria, the guy was really good - welcome to San Peterson Jared Padalecki !!!!

And that Jared Padalecki was nothing less than the guy who had just fucked him in the sauna, HIS NEIGHBOR, no that couldn't be possible he should have drunk a lot to be seeing his dark guy in the middle of the block laughing and waving for everybody. Jensen was gaping at Jared and the big screen to see if he was really seeing what he was seeing, when he took his eyes off the big screen and looked back at the brunette he was already there looking at him, giving a wink and laughing at Jensen's shocked face possibly.

Jensen couldn't quite keep up with the rest of the presentation, trying to connect the fact that his neighbor was a probably millionaire basketball player and to whom he had given his ass without even blinking. How the hell was someone rich like that going to live in Jensen's building, my god?

He only came to his senses when he saw Harry walking towards him and he said "no no no" looking at Jared, did Harry not realize where the cameras were going, and Jensen didn't want to become a spotlight or being displayed as one of the brunette's achievements, after all all basketball players were the same right?

Jensen's family has never been against his sexuality, but Jensen doesn't think going around appearing like a famous gambler's bitch would please his father and grandfather a lot.

Jared narrowed his eyes at him, but still continued his journey toward the blonde and ended up sitting on the other side of him, placing his arm behind Jensen's chair and coming closer to speak in his ear, at that moment Jensen was almost blinded by the amount of flashes that hit both of them.

"I don't know about you, but I want to make it serious, you're perfect as a god for me to let you go like this, I swear you're not just a game to me," Jared whispered in her ear and Jensen wanted not to believe someone who He hardly knew it, but his heart longed for the dark man's words to be true.

Jensen was never afraid - okay, except for those creepy spiders he found in his backyard when he was 7, but who wasn't afraid of these monsters right - He always threw himself headlong into what he wanted and at that moment he wanted Jared, then he would have it.

Jared got up from the bench and held his hand out to him, it was Jensen's final offer and obviously he wouldn't let her pass, grabbed the brunette's hand who then pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"I'm your physiotherapist so I think you better walk the line." Jensen raised his head to talk to Jared who hadn't let him go.

"It will be my pleasure to have these hands for me, Doctor Ackles," Jared said, looking straight into her eyes and kissing the tip of Jensen's nose. If Jared wasn't holding him Jensen would melt right there in front of thousands of people.

****Months later****

"You and your donation craze for everything in Jared!" Jensen was talking angrily to his boyfriend, as everyone hoped Jared had subsequently brought the first national title to San Petersons at the cost of his health of course. Jensen had warned him to take it easy and let his teammates struggle too, but his dark-haired man was stubborn and now had a patellar dislocation.

\- Relax Jen, the season is over and I have an exclusive physiotherapist, I will recover quickly and no pouting - Jared laughed at the tantrum the blonde did every time he saw him getting hurt. Jared has no regrets, no renting that simple apartment, if he had really gone to the 5-star hotel that had placed him, he would not have had a chance to fall in love with that emerald-eyed blonde. "Do you know what my best therapy is?" He asked, seeing the blonde smile and roll his eyes, but climb into his lap. He loved when his blonde rode him when he couldn't move his legs right.

"You're still an idiot," Jensen said as he took off his clothes and Jared's.

"Would you spend the rest of your life with this idiot?" He asked the blonde.

\- Let me think ... - Jensen climbed back on him and lean hovering his mouth over Jared's - of course yes, but if this is a marriage I think you better do at a more romantic time than that with me sitting on your cock. - Jensen pretended to be serious and then nibbled the lower lip of the dark - Ahhh and I want a ring.

"I give you the world and you know it." Jared laughed and wrapped the groom in his arms, lifting his hip up and feeling his knee hurt. He couldn't control his pained face and Jensen pushed his chest down.

"Let me take care of you," Jensen laughed seductively as she rolled over him.


End file.
